Una Nueva Esperanza
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Con un gran vacío en su interior, y con el corazón completamente destrozado, ¿Para qué seguir con aquello?.Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Siempre hay esperanzas.One shot. RonCho, XD


**Una Nueva Esperanza**

**One shot

* * *

**

**_N/A: Hola! Bien, les escribo esto para decirles que el fic es un Ron/Cho (algo inusual, lo se, pero al final verán porque, XD) Y además, para hacerles una advertencia… El fic contiene material sexual, osea, lemon, así que, si no les agrada este tipo de escenas, no se los recomiendo mucho… En fin, ya cumplí con decirles… Sin más que decir hasta el final, los dejo leer

* * *

_**

Se encontraba caminando solo, con paso abatido por el Castillo Hogwarts, sin una dirección en concreto… levantó de pronto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había llegado inconscientemente al séptimo piso y que ahora se encontraba muy cerca de un conocido tapete con unos duendes… El chico, sin saber exactamente por que, se recargó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta llegar al piso…

_¿Cómo es que llegué a sentir esto?_... se preguntaba una y otra vez el chico poseedor de una cabellera pelirroja… No podía entender el porque de aquellos sentimientos… Él, hasta hacía poco, estaba, o mejor dicho, _creía_ estar enamorado de una de sus compañeras, de su amiga, de Hermione Granger, sin embargo, ella le había roto el corazón al comenzar a salir con un chico de Ravenclaw… Al principio, Ron pensaba, _esperaba_ que no durasen mucho, sin embargo, cada día este pensamiento se iba debilitando al ver como ella siempre regresaba feliz después de haberse visto con ese chico… aquella sonrisa radiante, aquellos ojos castaños llenos de ilusión… Todo esto, le rompió por completo el corazón, sin embargo, hubo algo, _algo_, que le hizo no perder del todo la esperanza con respecto al amor…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_El viento frío arreciaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso; el cielo estaba teñido de gris en el que las nubes de color oscuro abundaban y que dejaban caer gruesas gotas de agua sobre el lugar, sobre el castillo, sobre el verde pasto en el cual caminaba un joven de 16 años, cuya cabellera pelirroja se le pegaba al rostro a causa de la lluvia; el chico llevaba su escoba arrastrando y tenía el uniforme de quidditch completamente empapado, sin embargo, no le importaba… de hecho, ya nada le importaba desde que sabía perdida a la única persona que había amado… ¿Para que seguir viviendo sin una razón¿Para qué seguir viviendo sin ella?_

_Ronald siguió caminando aún con paso lento hacia el castillo, dispuesto a llegar a la Sala Común e ir y encerrarse en la habitación… tal y como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días, sin embargo, cuando Ron levantó la mirada, observó a otra figura que, al igual que él, se encontraba en muy mal estado, dejando que la lluvia le cayese encima… cualquiera diría que aquella persona parecía querer ahogarse en esta. Ron se detuvo y entornó un poco más la mirada, logrando descubrir de quien se trataba… aquel cabello negro y largo era inconfundible_

_-"¿Por qué demonios está Cho aquí?"- se preguntó a si mismo Ron, tratando de ignorarla y seguir su camino hacia el castillo, pero, cuando quiso caminar de nuevo, algo se lo impidió_

_¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible y dejarla ahí?... Él mejor que nadie sabía la gran pena que debía estar pasando la chica, ya que él, sentía exactamente lo mismo… Y al decir verdad, si se imaginaba cual podría ser el motivo de su pesar… Y es que cuando su hermana, Ginny, y su mejor amigo, Harry, empezaron a salir, Ron se pudo percatar de las miradas que les lanzaba Cho y de la insistencia que ella tenía para con Harry, el cual, siempre la rechazaba, argumentando que ya no insistiera más, que él ya tenía a alguien especial a su lado y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla por nadie más._

_Ron no negaba que le causaba cierta lástima ver como Cho se ponía después de los rechazos de Harry, y, esta vez, estaba casi seguro que había sido por eso, sin embargo, ella tenía la culpa… ¿Por qué seguía de insistente si después de todo, ya sabía la respuesta que le daría Harry?... Sin embargo, desechó este pensamiento de inmediato al volver a clavar en ella su mirada y verla ahí, acurrucada, llorando como nunca…_

_Aún sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Ron se acercó caminando hacia donde estaba ella, un poco temeroso al pensar en la reacción que podría tener… bien podría gritarle que eso no era asunto suyo y que se largara, o también podía decirle todo lo contrario…_

_-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó Ron al llegar hasta ella_

_Cho levantó el rostro dejando ver así, un par de ojos muy rojos de los que aún brotaban diversas lágrimas; aún así, la chica, con una expresión de desconcierto, asintió con la cabeza segundos después y, secándose un poco sus lágrimas, se hizo a un lado, dejando lugar a Ron._

_-Creo que sería algo tonto preguntar el motivo de esto¿Verdad?_

_-De hecho- le contestó secamente Cho, volviendo a llorar_

_-Mira, Cho… se que igual no soy la mejor persona para hablar de esto siendo el amigo de Harry, sin embargo… se exactamente por lo que estás pasando…_

_-En tu caso es por Granger¿Verdad?_

_-Si…- le respondió Ron un tanto sorprendido de que la chica supiese esto –Y por eso se lo que sientes… Es muy duro ver a la persona que amas con alguien más_

_-Pero lo es más cuando te rechazan una y otra vez aún cuando tú haces todo lo posible por volver a estar con esa persona- le respondió Cho entre sollozos, entre lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia_

_-¿En verdad lo… lo amas?_

_-No lo se- le respondió finalmente ella después de unos largos segundos en los que la chica parecía haber estado meditando su respuesta –No se si esto que siento por él, es amor… Y es que siempre que lo veo con tu hermana, me dan muchos celos, y lo único que deseo es estar con él… Yo estoy acostumbrada a tener lo que quiero y siempre que me lo propongo, lo consigo… Y es por esto que Marietta me dice que a lo mejor es solo un capricho… pero, no se…_

_-Mira, Cho… no te vayas a tomar mal esto, lo que menos quiero es ofenderte, sin embargo…- Ron hablaba con un tono extraño, fijando su mirada azul sobre ella, examinando sus facciones aún con gotas de agua deslizándose por su rostro –Cuando empezaste a buscar de nuevo a Harry fue cuando te enteraste de que él ya estaba saliendo con Ginny¿No es cierto?... Antes no lo buscabas ni nada de eso… Lo que quiero decir, es que a lo mejor tu amiga tiene razón… Harry se convirtió en un capricho en cuanto él comenzó a salir con otra persona… y pienso que de eso no se trata el amor, si no todo lo contrario… creo que si en verdad quieres a una persona, lo que más debería importarte es su felicidad, aún así no la comparta contigo_

_Ron se quedó callado de repente… No podía creer que hubiera sacado todo lo que tenía guardado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo con la persona que menos se imaginaba… ni siquiera con Harry había hablado de esta manera, sin embargo, ahora… El chico se percató de que Cho se le había quedado mirando fijamente y por un momento, él pensó que se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo y le iba a gritar que se fuera… Y fue por esto que se quedó anonadado en cuanto Cho le dedicó una sonrisa y se le abalanzó para abrazarlo fuertemente, provocando que pequeños y, a pesar de la lluvia, cálidos estremecimientos, le recorrieran su espalda_

_-Nunca me imaginé que tú pudieras pensar de esta manera- le dijo Cho aún con el rostro apoyado en el pecho del chico –Y bueno… te agradezco el que me escucharas… y también tus palabras_

_-No fue nada- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras Cho se separaba un poco de él_

_-Y dime… ¿Desde hace cuanto te gusta Granger?- preguntó Cho, ahora siendo ella quien lo observaba fijamente_

_-No lo se con exactitud… simplemente, un día me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella- respondía Ron, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo gris –Pero, creo que me empecé a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por ella en cuarto… aunque, ahora, ese sentimiento es más fuerte_

_-¿Y nunca le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?_

_-No… bueno, en realidad, una vez traté… recuerdo que ya estaba dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía, sin embargo, fue ese día en que ella llegó muy feliz a la sala común, diciéndonos que ya estaba saliendo con un chico de Ravenclaw… Y eso fue lo que destruyó mis ilusiones… No quise que se sintiera mal o peor aún, que nuestra amistad ya no volviera a ser la misma_

_-Entiendo- le dijo Cho al tiempo de que lo tomaba suavemente de la mano –Pero, no te preocupes… A lo mejor Granger no es la chica indicada para ti… Además, por algo pasan las cosas¿No?... Quiero decir… por algo estamos nosotros dos aquí, platicando…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron volteando a verla, y fue justo en ese momento cuando Cho se acercó más a él y unió sus labios con los del chico, en un beso que provoco sensaciones extrañas en ambos… Ron, al principio, no le respondió por la sorpresa, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, sintiendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos…_

_En ese momento, Cho se separó de él, se levantó, le dirigió una última sonrisa y se metió corriendo al castillo, dejando a un sorprendido Ron, tocándose los labios con los dedos, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_-No puede ser que esté sintiendo esto-_ pensaba Ron después de haber recordado vívidamente aquel momento ocurrido tres días atrás… Aún podía sentir los labios de Cho sobre los suyos, aún podía sentir su cálida respiración en el rostro…

Sin embargo, Ron no había hablado con ella desde esa ocasión, ni siquiera la había visto… ¿Estaría rehuyéndolo?... La simple respuesta le atemorizaba; y de hecho, Ron ya había estado tratando de buscarla, incluso, le había preguntado a Harry si ella lo seguía molestando, y, aunque la respuesta que le dio Harry le sorprendió un poco, no puedo negar que esa era la respuesta que había estado esperando _"No… Ya no me ha buscado"_, fue lo que le dijo Harry con alivio, provocándole a él, la misma sensación aunque acompañada de un poco de euforia

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría volver a estar contigo, Cho…

-A mi también, Ron

Ron, saltando levemente por la repentina voz, giró el rostro a su derecha, levantó la mirada, y, ahí, junto a él, mirándolo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, se encontraba Cho con su larga cabellera negra cayéndole graciosamente por su rostro

-Cho…- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron mientras se levantaba del piso

-Ron, no se que es lo que me pasó, pero desde que estuvimos hablando, desde que… nos besamos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, simplemente no puedo…

-Yo tampoco- le respondió Ron, acercándose más a ella -Es muy extraño¿no crees?... Quiero decir…

Sin embargo, Cho le puso un dedo en sus labios, mientras le asentía levemente, dándole a entender que sabía muy bien a lo que se refería; ambos, acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se unieron por nueva ocasión en un beso profundo, lleno de ansiedad.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos, Ron sujetándola por la cintura y Cho con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, comenzaron a caminar, chocando con una puerta que estaba cerca de ellos; la puerta se abrió con el simple contacto, haciendo que los dos miraran hacia el interior de esta y se percataran de que un enorme dormitorio con una sola cama estaban ahí, como si estuviera a su disposición…

-Si mal no recuerdo, este es el Salón de los Menesteres¿Verdad?- preguntó Cho, aún con los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico

-Si… es este- le respondió el chico un tanto nervioso por la perspectiva del lugar…

-Entonces¿Qué esperamos?- le dijo Cho con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del chico, lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia el interior de la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba por si sola

-Pero, Cho…

-Shh… no digas nada

Dicho esto, Cho comenzó a besarlo con mucha más pasión que antes; Ron, por su parte, decidió dejarse llevar por aquel momento, no importándole nada más que el presente, no importándole nada más que estar con aquella chica, ya que, algo en su interior le decía, que no debía de negarse al amor, que debía mantener una esperanza… y que esa esperanza podría ser ella…

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, comenzando a explorar con algo de timidez al otro, con una timidez que a medida de que aumentaban los besos y las caricias, se convertía en un repentino deseo y _necesidad_ de seguir con aquello, de conocer mucho más al otro…

Cho sentía a Ron encima suyo, sentía con placer las caricias y los besos que le proporcionaba a su rostro y que poco, de una manera muy sutil, bajaba hasta su cuello, provocando en ella pequeños estremecimientos que recorrían toda su espalda: la chica pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Ron mientras que, con la mirada, lo incitaba a ir más allá, a seguir demostrándose el repentino sentimiento que bien podría ser _amor_…

Ron, leyendo la profunda mirada de Cho, una mirada que le daba a entender que siguiera, que en verdad quería dar ese paso con _él, _volvió a posesionarse de aquellos carnosos labios, dándole así una respuesta afirmativa.

Las manos de Ron bajaron con una gran sutileza por la espalda de Cho, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder tocar más allá de aquella tela, así que, sintiéndose esclavo de sus impulsos, fue despojándola de su túnica pero sin dejar de arrancarle suspiros de pasión mientras paseaba sus labios por su blanco cuello. Cho, entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones de Ron, se separó un poco de él, solo la distancia y el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse su túnica y arrojarla con violencia al otro lado de la cama.

Él se quedó por un momento maravillado ante lo que sus ojos veían y recorrían con rapidez, y, sintiendo claramente como comenzaba a haber una reacción en su entrepierna, volvió a posesionarse del cuerpo de la chica, dejando caer todo su peso, algo que ella no encontró nada incómodo pero si muy placentero, aunque no tanto como el hecho de volver a estremecerse ante el contacto mucho más directo de él ante su piel semidesnuda.

Cho, ansiando no quedarse atrás, despojó al chico de su camisa y comenzó a llenar aquel pecho tan bien formado con pequeños pero pasionales besos, que eran respondidos con suaves gemidos; ella pasó las manos por su espalda y la recorrió hasta llegar a su cintura, lugar en donde bajó las manos para poder deshacerse de otro obstáculo que le impedía poder sentirlo de una manera más directa…

En muy pocos segundos, ambos jóvenes yacían ya desnudos, aún él sobre ella… Ron ya había bajado el rostro hasta los pechos de ella, cuyas caricias provocaban que ella no parara de emitir gemidos cargados de placer, los que también eran causados por el suave contacto de los dedos de Ron, que rozaban de una manera muy sutil su sexo, lo que hacía que ella sintiese como dentro de sí, algo que ya se encontraba ardiendo, fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, esperando solo el momento de culminación de aquello

Aferrándose más al fuerte cuerpo de él, Cho separó un poco más sus piernas, dando oportunidad a que el miembro masculino se abriera paso para otorgarles a ambos el mayor placer que se les podía dar… En pocos segundos, ambos se sintieron dentro del otro… Cho arqueaba su espalda al ritmo de que Ron subía y bajaba, haciendo que el único sonido que reinase en aquella habitación, fuesen los constantes gemidos de placer dados por ambos… Y fue justo ahí, cuando los dos sintieron al mismo tiempo, como la respiración se les detenía, como algo en sus interiores producía una gran explosión, haciendo que ambos diesen un último grito antes de caer rendidos

Y fue así como ambos jóvenes que llegaron a pensar que ya no había remedio, se demostraron que no era así, que siempre existían esperanzas… pequeñas esperanzas que podrían convertirse en algo más grande, en sueños, en ilusiones… e, incluso, en una realidad.

Fin

* * *

**_N/A: Hola! XD, bien, aquí tuvieron este fic producto de un reto con mi amiga Lilüss (lymlovegood)… Ella ya había escrito su reto "Sad but true" desde hace meses, pero yo por falta de tiempo o de inspiración, me tardé mucho más… Y bueno, el caso es que ya esta aquí… Un Ron/Cho… y con un lemon para terminarlo… jejeje, en mi vida me imaginé que iba a escribir algo así… pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, XD… En fin, hasta eso, disfruté escribirlo (ya te imaginas por que, verdad, Liz? XD)… y bue… Espero en verdad que a ustedes les haya resultado grata la lectura… Los personajes, ya saben, no son míos, son de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, etc…_**

_**Gracias por haber leído! Y les agradecería mucho más sus reviews!**_

_**Los dejo… Un beso!**_

_**Liz… ya aquí está… veamos cuando surge otro reto así… Jajaja, XD**_

_**Mary**_

_**Futura de Radcliffe, XD**_


End file.
